When You Let Nothing Stand In Your Way
by chibi demon scythe
Summary: Kai has a dream. So does his friend. When his friend finds a rare metal Kai decides he needs it. What happens when two people let nothing stand in the way of their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a random story idea I came up with when I was thinking about the next chapter for the story I'm meant to be writing. Anyway. Savoya was the name of an old cafe near where I live that had nice pizza. Orichalum...well I know it's from Final Fantasy, but anyway. I'm very uncreative. Oh, there will be no pairings in this and it should only be very short. Maybe about 3 chapters. The rating is for coming chapters, not this one.

I hope anyone who reads this does enjoy it and excuses my bad grammar (especially in regards to the placing of apostrophes).

**Disclaimer**: I do not own beyblade, or the name Savoya or the name Orichalum.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Kai does something very bad**

_The two top business families in the world were the Hiwataris' and the Clisarrios'. On the birth of the eldest daughter of the Clissario family one thing was soon realised. She liked swords. A lot. Unfortunately, her dream was to be the greatest swords-person in the world…but women were not allowed in the top fighting tournaments in which the best of the best competed. So the Clissarios' raised her as a boy. Few knew of this; her close family knew and the trusted servants around at the time, and the Hiwataris. She also became aware (sometime around puberty) that she was not, in fact, a boy. But she chose to continue pretending she was a boy, her dream being by far the most important thing to her in the world. Much like Kai Hiwatari's dream was to him._

* * *

'Savoya!' Kai called for the third time, irritation showing in every line of his body as he searched around the orange orchard for her. 

'Kai?'

Kai turned around and found the boy (technically, girl) looking at him with a sheepish grin on his (her) face. Her hair was in its usual plait. She was wearing her usual lace up shirt (with her chest bound- unless she really _was_ that flat), her brown leather pants and knee high boots. Her sword belt was as usual, was buckled around her hips but today it was strangely sword-less. In her hands she was holding something big and shiny.

Kai turned fully around and glared at her. 'This is the second time I've come looking for you.' He said exasperatedly.

'Hmm? What? I wasn't here, didn't I tell you?'

Kai 'hmhped' in response. She probably had but he may not have been listening at the time.

'So, what's up?'

'What are you carrying?' Kai interjected, ignoring her question.

'Oh!' Savoya's face split into a wide grin. 'It's orichalum!'

'…What?'

Savoya's face suddenly became serious, if only for a moment. She kept flicking between serious and joyous as she explained to him what she'd been doing the last week or two. 'My sword broke in the 7th round of the competition. The other guy's sword broke as well so the fight was declared a draw.' She said pensively. 'I was planning on finding this,' she inclined her head once towards the metal in her hands, 'before the finals anyway. It took me longer than I expected, but I finally found it!' she beamed. 'Orichalum! One of the strongest metals in the world!' Kai's ears perked up at that. 'The blacksmith's all ready to craft me a new sword and then I'll be all set to continue on in the world championships!'

Kai's eyes were glued to the metal. 'Strongest…in the world?' he fixed his intense gaze on Savoya. _If I could use that in my beyblade then surely I would be able to beat Tyson's improved blade.__It's so strong…I wasn't sure what I could do to make Dranzer equal to his Dragoon but this…_

'One of the.' Savoya corrected.

'Savoya…I need that.' Kai said, his heart thumping hard in his chest at the thought of finally besting his rival.

Savoya sobered up instantly. 'Kai-'

'Savoya! Master Savoya!' A happy voice called, it was accompanied by the sound of rapid footfalls.

They both turned at the sound of the new voice, tensed and irritated at being interrupted.

A young servant boy came to a halt before Savoya. 'Ah, Master Savoya,' he managed between his heavy gasps. 'I wanted- look at this!' he thrust a yellow rose under her nose.

Savoya's eyes widened and then she pushed it away. 'Not now, Pips! I'm busy, come talk to me later!'

The boy started and then ran off, his rose clutched tightly to his chest.

Already forgetting about Pips, Savoya looked back at Kai. 'You can't have it.' She said seriously, a barely noticeable tremor running through her voice. 'I need it to make a new sword. I won't stand a chance in the finals without a stronger sword.'

'You had time enough to find that in the middle of a tournament…go find some more. Savoya, I need that to make a new beyblade.'

The corners of her mouth tilted up in a smile, but her eyes remained cautious and…nervous. 'Hah hah, sorry Kai. After the tournament I'll see about finding you some more. Hah hah.'

'Savoya, I need that.'He said firmly, his eyes narrowing._ The finals of the beyblade world championships will be over by then. _ 'Are we not friends?'

'I can't compete without it.'

'Neither can I.'

The stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Then Kai averted his eyes. 'Savoya…you- you're a girl. If anyone found that out you'd never be able to compete in another tournament again.'

For a moment it felt to Savoya like her heart stopped beating. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her hands, cold and sweaty, tightened around the orichalum.

'You-'

Kai's eyes slid back to hers. 'I need it. You are my friend.' Unspoken between them were the words: _Let's keep it that way._

Her mind in a fog, she felt her arms hold the precious metal out to Kai. He took it, weighed it in his hands and smiled a twisted smile at it.

Snapped out of her fog Savoya managed to make a face at him. 'There you go, what a friend you are.' She said dryly, though without venom.

'Thanks.' He said and gave her the most insincere smile in the history of the world.

Savoya shrugged and waved her hand in a shooing motion at him. 'Go, go, take it. May it do you good.'


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah…I switch to masculine pronouns this chapter. Um…I suppose I can say it's because it's been a long time between this chapter and the last but it's kinda sloppy…perhaps I'll just fix up the previous chapter.

Eh…five chapters was unexpected but oh well…the plot hasn't changed from my plan, just how it was organized.

**Chapter Two:** **Lies Come Undone**

'So, could you make it any stronger?' Savoya asked hopefully of the blacksmith.

The Blacksmith sighed as he handed the rebuilt sword back to the young Master. 'Savoya, you already had the best sword I could make you, this one is no better and no worse.'

Savoya's face fell as he examined the sword. It was beautifully made and the blacksmith was a master, but the World Championships… _all the top men are from families that focus on swordsmanship, not business like mine. They have access to the best sword smiths, the best material. They even have legendary family swords they pass down!_

Savoya forced a smile to his face. 'Well, thanks. This may not last my entire life, but it'll be more than enough for this tournament!'

The blacksmith smiled and Savoya took his leave of him. _I think I'm almost as skilled as the world champion this time around. His sword is the stuff of legends, but even if I fail, I'll find another piece of Orichalum for next time. It's not as if this is my last tournament._

* * *

Kai picked up Dranzer after a hard days training. Dranzer was _definitely_ stronger now, and he'd gotten used to the change in movement that came from being rebuilt with the Orichalum.

Dranzer was unhappy though. The bitchip glowed red and Kai smiled apologetically at it. _I know, buddy, you think we can beat Tyson and Dragoon without relying on special metals, but Tyson's beyblade was built of Orichalum in the last championships, remember? I'm just evening the playing field. This tournament will be all about skill. We won't lose._

* * *

'Hey, you!'

Pips looked up mournfully at the sound of the voice and came out from behind his rose bushes.

'Can I be of service?' he asked politely of the warrior.

'Yes, go fetch Savoya will you? He and I have to train.'

'Savoya…?' Pips stared at the warrior and suddenly it clicked and he grinned. 'You are friends with the Master? Perhaps you know how I can win her heart!'

'Er…what?'

'I give her roses and I pay special attention to the flowers under her room, but she never notices me.' He said morosely, his expressional face switching easily from pleased to sad.

'What? Just go fetch Savoya for me, will you? I have no interest in you and his sister's love life, alright?'

'Savoya? I don't think she has a sister…' he said, blinking, confused.

'Wait! You're talking about Savoya?!' the warrior demanded, stalking over to the rather slow gardener.

'Y-yes! I-I'll go fetch her for you!'

'You do that!' the warrior growled and Pips ran off.

The warrior paced angrily around the rose bushes, kicking them a few times. By the time Pips returned with Savoya there were rose petals strewn all over the paths and Pips looked positively heartbroken at the sight of all the broken stems.

'Savoya! This gardener declares you're a woman!' the warrior gritted out fiercely.

'What?' Savoya's face paled. 'Don't be absurd.' And he laughed. 'The gardener's a simpleton, nothing more, Rudolph.'

'You know, I always thought we should introduce testing, just to make sure we don't get any women in the tournament.' Rudolph said sneakily. 'I have no desire to hurt a woman and if you-!'

'Do you really think I'm female?!' Savoya demanded angrily. 'I have beaten you countless times! Could a woman do that?'

'You have a rather feminine face…and you always avoid group showers or bathing. In fact there's a lot about you-'

'Draw your sword or shut your mouth!' Savoya almost screamed at the man.

Rudolph took a step back. 'Calm down. I didn't mean to offend you…all I'm saying is that I dislike hurting women…anyway, Savoya, I must be going.'

'Grr…' Savoya glared moodily at his retreating back and as soon as Rudolph had vanished she spun on Pips. She smacked him across the face, sending the poor boy flying.

'You idiot! You fool! What have you done?!' she screamed at him, obscenities flying from her mouth at Pips, who could do nothing but stare up at his beloved.

'S-Savoya,' he whimpered, close to tears. 'I-I, he was a friend was he not? Master Kai is a friend and he-he, you never complain…I-I thought…I didn't mean to offend you!'

'Offend me? OFFEND me?! And _Kai?!_ I hate you I hate you, I HATE YOU!' she screamed and ran off.

Pips curled up into a ball, his hand pressed against his bruised cheek. Never before had anyone hit him. 'I-I'm sorry.' He whimpered. 'I was just so excited, I thought he would tell me how to…how to get you to love me.'


	3. Chapter 3

Nnn...I'm not particularly pleased with this for some reason, or the last chapter for that matter. Oh well.

**Chapter 3: The Pieces Fall into Place**

'Calm yourself, darling.' Savoya's mother soothed as she stroked her hair. 'Your Father has dealt with things, you will be able to finish this tournament.'

Savoya let out a sobbing hiccup, 'a-and the next tournament?'

'Shh…we'll deal with that when it comes.'

'This is all P-pips fault! I-if it hadn't been for him…'

'Sister, they were going to up the ante on the drug test next year anyway,' her brother told her calmly, unbothered by the fact that her dream was falling apart before her very eyes. 'With the new tests they would have been able to tell your gender anyway.'

Savoya only sobbed in response.

'Think of this as an opportunity,' he continued, 'this is a chance to show those chauvinistic fools that women are as tough as men. There are male and female versions of every sport, I don't believe one is inferior to the other.'

Savoya sent him a glare. He didn't understand. There was no comparing the female 'champion' with the male one. _She wouldn't even get into the quarterfinals. I want to be the _best!_ The best out of everyone, not just out of the losers!_

'I've always thought you were going about this the wrong way, Savoya,' her brother droned on and she tuned him out. He just didn't understand.

_I'll show them though. I'll show them I _am_ the best! This is my last chance._

* * *

'ONE!'

Kai stared at Tyson across the arena.

'TWO!'

The roar of the crowd pounding in his ears.

'THREEEEE!!'

_This is it._ He smirked as he readied his launcher. _I'm going to beat you this time, Tyson. Now only skill matters._

'LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!'

'Go, Dranzer!'

'Go, Dragoon!'

Both blades met in the center of the arena with a smash, sparks flying. Kai jumped down into the large arena, as did Tyson.

It was time for Tyson to lose his crown.

* * *

Savoya observed her opponent through cold eyes. _This is it._

He smirked back. 'Hey little girl…'

_The final battle._

'Sure you don't want to go cry to Mommy?'

_I know I can do this. I _am _the best._

'This game is for big boys. Are you sure you're ready?'

'Alright, men-er, people.' The referee stepped back off the stage. 'Ready?'

Both Savoya and the World Champion, Liam, nodded.

'I won't hold back just because you're a woman.' Liam said seriously.

Savoya smirked. 'Good, wouldn't want this to be _too_ easy.'

* * *

'Damn it!' Kai cursed as he and Dranzer retreated. 'I don't understand…how come he's beating me?!'

Tyson laughed. 'Hey Kai, heard you upgraded your blade.'

'Hmph.' Kai sent a glare Tyson's way before turning his attention back to the beybattle. _I'm better than him, so why am I losing?!_

'Hah hah! But you're not the only one! Dragoon A is invincible!'

'Wanna bet?'

'It's made out of Admantite, strongest metal in the world!'

'Wh-what?!' Kai stared, 'y-you!'

'Your Dranzer's only made out of Orichalum, that's only the third strongest! This isn't even going to be a fight!'

* * *

'Nnn..' Savoya's arms trembled as their swords clashed.

Liam pressed forward, a grin on his lips. 'I'm stronger than you.' He whispered.

Savoya gathered her strength and forced back with all her might, crashing through his defence. Liam dodged back easily and then leapt forward, his sword clashing with hers again.

_Wh-why isn't he trying to hit _me?! _He's just hitting my sword, always in the same place-!_ Savoya only just dodged another attack as it dawned on her. There was a crack.

Liam's sword came down again and the crack widened.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, I can't write battle scenes, for beyblade or otherwise. Er...and this chapter is basically all battle. Shame.

Does this remind anyone of Kai and Tyson's final beybattle in G-Rev? Cough cough...

**Chapter 4: Finale**

Tyson, breathing heavily now, glared across the stadium at Kai.

Kai was in the same shape but there was a grin across his face. 'Y-you may have...a better metal than me, T-ty.' He gasped, 'but I-I'm still going to beat you!'

Tyson closed his eyes and gathered his energy. He'd won the first round but Kai had come back and won the second. _Dragoon and I can do this. We can do this!_

'Ok, people, we may have to call it a day!'

Kai and Tyson both looked up as one as that rang out from the loudspeaker.

'Seems these two are doing a great job destroying the stadium, so we'll finish this battle next week while we wait for repairs to be done!'

Kai and Tyson both looked around in shock, neither had noticed anything other than the match.

'They want us to stop.' Tyson said, dumbfounded. '_Now?!_'

'No way. I'm not stopping.' Kai said, giving the referee a meaningful glare.

'Neither am I!'

And they continued on, though the force of the two beyblades colliding was causing the entire stadium to tremble. Beams creaked menacingly far above their heads and cracks appeared in the floor of the stadium.

* * *

Liam's sword came down and Savoya couldn't dodge, she had no choice but to bring her sword up to defend.

It held for a moment and then with a snap that sickened her, it broke. Liam's sword kept coming and sliced across her shoulder and down.

With a laugh he skipped away, observing her from the other side of the field. 'You know, you're not bad.' He said nonchalantly. 'Shame about your crappy sword though.'

'It's not crappy!' Savoya shot back, her hand pressed to her badly bleeding wound.

'No. It's not.' He amended. 'You know, if you were going to compete again I'd lend you one of my family's swords, so we could fight properly.' He shrugged. 'But I guess this is your last tournament? Shame.'

'Grr..' Savoya glared at him, tears in her eyes. She still held half of her sword in her free hand.

Liam gestured to the referee. 'Alright, this fight is over.' He said.

The referee raised his hand to declare the winner when Savoya shouted, 'WAIT! I never forfeited.' She growled, her eyes glowing.

'You're swords broken. You can't fight.'

'This fight isn't over til I say it's over!' and she lunged at Liam with her broken sword, scoring a shallow line across his chest.

'Damn it, woman! Fine, but remember, you're making me do this!' and Liam rejoined the battle, intent on ending it quickly.

* * *

There was a rumble from above, loud enough that Kai and Tyson looked up from their battle.

The stadium was in ruins and everyone else had long gone. They were both covered in dirt and scratches, their clothes torn, their beyblades barely holding up. But they _were_ holding up.

'Getting dangerous.' Tyson muttered, looking up at the roof suspiciously.

'We'll be finished soon.' Kai managed to get out.

'Hm. Yeah, you're almost toast.' Tyson grinned, though he was in as bad a shape as Kai was.

* * *

'D-damn it, just give up already!' Liam shouted.

Savoya forced a grin to her mouth, one hand pressed desperately to the very deep wound in her gut. 'N-no way. I h-have to win.' She gasped. 'T-this is my last chance...' she stumbled onto one knee and saw for the first time how much blood was staining the stage floor.

_And it's all mine..._ she thought vaguely, her mind foggy. 'Can't stop.' She gasped to herself as she struggled to her feet.

'Damn it, ref, just call the match off, _look _at her!'

The referee gave him a dark look. 'She's not dead or unconscious, nor has anyone forfeited. The match goes on.'

Liam ran lightly across the slippery stage and bashed the hilt of his sword into Savoya's temple.

She collapsed, gasping.

Liam sighed. 'There.'

The referee started counting.

'I-I'm not out yet...' she murmured, slurring, struggling up on her hands and knees. Blood was pouring freely from her wounds now, her hands occupied with pushing to her feet.

'For crying out loud!' he bashed her again, harder this time.

She collapsed, a moan escaping from her lips.

The referee restarted his counting.

1

2

3

There was no movement from Savoya and Liam moved over to her, placing a foot lightly on her back.

4

5

She opened her eyes and started struggling. For some reason she was crying.

6

7

Liam increased the pressure on her back.

8

...



'N-no...'

9

'I-I can't...'

10

* * *

Kai dodged as with a scream that should never come from metal beams, the support beams holding up the roof twisted and fell. Rubble came raining down with them.

Kai, never forgetting Dranzer, dived towards his beyblade. Over on the other side, Tyson was doing the same.

_Damn! I guess that's what happens when two beyblades made of such strong metals go all out..._

It was so dark and he was running blind, sharp bits of rock and glass falling on him.

_Not all the beams are down...I still have time_...just a little further...


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Dear Lady Clissario,_

_I regret to decline the invitation to the funeral of your daughter, Savoya. My__ grandson, Kai, has yet to awake from the injuries sustained during the collapse of the Beyblade Stadium during the World Finals and I do not wish to leave him alone in this state. I know he will be most distressed by Savoya's death when he awakes. You have both my and Kai's sincerest condolences for you and your family, we have always considered all of you close friends._

_With deepest regrets,_

_Voltaire Hiwatari_


End file.
